


Going to the Ball

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Cute, Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Extra Treat, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny stops herself being too critical of Luna's ballroom attire...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sonotadream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonotadream/gifts).



> Dear sonotadream, I was inspired by your prompts to write this treat for you, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and am making no money from this! Please don't sue me!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous.

“No, definitely not,” Ginny said firmly, and Luna could tell from her tone of voice that she meant it. “I do love your – er – unique tastes in jewellery most of the time, but for a ball being hosted by the Minister for Magic himself, you’ll need something a little more classic to wear. I’m sure my sister in law would be happy to lend you her pearl necklace, or perhaps a fresh flower pinned on the front of your robes would be pretty enough.”

Luna sighed and reluctantly put the choker she had plaited from silver chocolate wrappers back into the drawer. “A flower might be nice,” she said dreamily, brushing a strand of hair away from her face and tilting her head in deep thought. “Maybe a nice, sweet-smelling rose. If you’re sure there won’t be any Nargles in it, that is.”

“I thought they were only supposed to infest mistletoe, and it’s not the season for that!” Ginny teased gently, biting her lip to refrain from giggling out loud. She did love Luna’s sweet eccentricity, but had to be careful not to hurt her beloved’s feelings by laughing at her. “Anyway, if it worries you, I’ll check myself to make sure there aren’t any.”

“Thank you,” Luna said quietly, taking Ginny’s hand in her own and squeezing it tenderly. “Would a yellow rose look good with my new dress robes, do you think? I do love the yellow ones so!”

“If you’re going to be wearing sky blue, perhaps a white one would…” Ginny began, and then stopped herself before a look of insecurity could creep into Luna’s eyes. She pulled Luna closer, hugging her tightly and kissing her passionately on the lips before whirling her around in a spontaneous, breathless dance.

“Wear whatever makes you happy, Luna. I think you’ll look beautiful in anything at all!” 

Ginny no longer felt like being critical, Minister’s ball or no Minister’s ball. Luna was at her most delightful when she was left to be her own adorable self.

Luna grinned. “I love you, Ginny Weasley – and I’m going to buy you a lovely rose to wear as well!” 

And the lovers both burst out giggling this time, from sheer joy.


End file.
